


Eggman and the Donut Lord - High School Edition

by lasagnabastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: I Had a Headcanon and I Ran With It, Robotnik’s birth name is Nick, kinda angsty ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Robotnik, as we all know, was an orphan. So, he bounced around the country in the foster system, and one of his houses was in Green Hills, where he ends up spending his senior year of high school and he makes friends with this one freshman named Tom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Eggman and the Donut Lord - High School Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Robotnik’s name is Nick. Just reminding you so you don’t get confused because I just want y’all to enjoy this hella rushed fic to its fullest.

“Hey.”

Nick snapped his head up and glared at the source of the voice. “What?”

“My name’s Tom. If you ever-“

“Please go away.”

“Oh. Uh, okay. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Tom frowned and started to walk away. And, there was that feeling again. What was it, guilt? Yeah. Guilt. 

“Fine. You can stay,” Nick said, pushing all the broken pieces of his bot a bit to the side to make room for Tom and his stuff. Tom sat down, looking in fascination at the half broken robot on the table. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tom paused, raising the end of his sentence as a question, covertly asking for Nick’s name. 

“Nick. You do know I’m a senior, right?”

“Yeah. You were getting pushed around by those bullies and I just wanted to stick up for you!” 

Nick looked at Tom for a moment. No one had ever cared to stick up for him before, so this was definitely new. “Thanks,” he muttered, turning his attention back to his bot. 

“No problem! What’re you building?” Tom asked. Man, this kid would not leave Nick alone. 

“It’s just a simple walking bot. Well, driving. I’m not allowed to take bigger ones with me so I don’t bother building them.”

“Take them with you where?” Jesus, did this kid want Nick’s whole life story?

“From foster home to foster home,” Nick answered truthfully, hoping that that would drive Tom away. It didn’t. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that was a touchy subject. Well, I hope you’ve found your forever home here in Green Hills!” Tom’s enthusiasm was almost not annoying to Nick. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Nick said, knowing that he’d more likely than not be leaving again in less than six weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was hella short but I promise I’m writing more


End file.
